A Single Night Flight
by DarknessInLightness
Summary: Allen the misfit dragon is brought into a one sided bond. Kanda has fallen for the Moyashi and is near willing to do any thing for him. Allen's lack of skills in communication may cause some problems. will Kanda help? should i leave this as a one shot or finish it? read and let me know. Yullen boyXboy don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

now i started this story unsure if i should leave it as a one shot or continue it. personally i'd like to continue but i wanted to get some reviews first. tell me if i should continue or just leave it as is... i feel that i left the connection between the two in complete and i'd like to do more chapters where after, they bond more.

* * *

I was born different than others. I'll admit that. But I'm not bad. Am I? I sure as hell feel like I am… I've been alone for as long as I can remember… the clan I was born with; the fire clan, they don't like me very much. There's only one of us who actually takes time out of her day to say hello to me. It's only cause she's interested in what I can do. Dragons from fire clan breathe fire. But… I don't. I don't belong in wind clan. I don't have a connection to the earth I walk on and I can't even swim. I look like a wind dragon but my front right leg is black like a water dragons and even then I can't fly as high as wind dragons. The only place to put me was fire clan. I can almost breathe fire. It… it just… comes out wrong… see it comes out green and I can't hold it long enough to see what it's made out of. Fire clan won't allow me to use my fire on any living thing because it's not what the spirits would do or something like that.

"Allen!" I heard my name called and I looked into the sky to see Red coming my way. She hovered with skill then landed. "hi." She smiled softly.

"hey." I smiled back and continued on my walk. I knew she watched me go. "Na...Hey…" she said uncertain. I paused and looked back at her. "It's going to be mate matching day tomorrow… are… are you… going? Excited?" she shook her front leg's shoulders tilting her head as well to show a shrug like gesture.

"Why would I be?" I rolled my eyes. "In the end I'm left up there alone…" I said sitting and looking at the sky from the clearing I had wandered into. The forest tree tops almost cut the sun from my eyes.

I heard Red sigh then walk up to my side. She stood there for a moment then sat next to me. "so… earth clan, wind clan, and fire clan itself… doesn't like you… this year fire clan is being paired with water clan… listen… there are quite a few dragons that… go through years and decades trying to find the one they love… constantly coming to the sky on match day just hoping and praying…" she said a slight smile on her face. The look was knowing and her eyes held softness as if close to tears. "It's only been three years for you… you've got all your life to find that someone…"

I looked at my paws. The black one and the white one. To me I can't tell which one is the defect… I'm told it's my black one but… I almost disagree…

I sighed and looked up at Red. She's been looking for that someone all her life. She's had plenty of dragons doing flips and things to impress her but she's turned down most her suitors. She's just not into things like that. She'd prefer someone for their love not looks.

It's not hard to see why she's always picked first. She was a white dragon with dark red stockings changing at her shoulders and thighs the membrane between her wing bones-skinned in white- was the same red. Down her back her neck and tail was red stripes and at the end of her tail was a fire like symbol pointed to a dangerous dagger. Her claws were golden just like the layer of armor thick scales down her chest bell and tail. at the tips of the three red horns that ran from her jaw bones to the back of her head -growing in length in that order (like all dragons in this story) - was golden caps shaped like fire and her eyes were a bright vibrant blue. Her neck and tail was long like an aged dragon. She was about the age of 210. Her body was about twice my size even though I was 190

She blinked at the sky then turned to me with a motherly softness. "Don't give up pup." She smiled then patted my head with her front paw. She stood up and walked away.

I imagined what I looked like. White with red claws red horns red between my wings a red bow around my neck red chest belly and under tail scales. My tail was tipped by a silver cross with a sharp tip. On my face was a bright red star on my four head and a line ran through my right eye with a dash lining my cheek bone. I was a bit small for my age but like most dragons my age had the body structures like dogs while older dragons were more snake like. My bad front leg was black with white claws and stripes set in a design marked my shoulder. Thinking about it I looked to my leg and started scratching the dirt with that very paw hopping solemnly that I could bury it… My gray eyes looked up at the sky and I sighed once before razing my wings and flying back to my clan.

I woke that morning to Red coming into and sitting in the middle of my room. "What are you here for?" I mumbled politely from my large bed as I rubbed my eyes with the backs of my front paws.

"To make sure you attend the matching." Red rolled her eyes and got up before giving me a shove from my bed.

"But I don't want to goooo…" I wined as she pushed me from my bed.

"Get up your going!" she demanded nicely.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhgggguuuuu…." I wined with a growl as I crawled from bed with help from Red.

"Good… now come on we're going to be late." Red said and razed her wings to the sky looking back for me.

"Uuugggghhh…" I gowned and spread my wings as well.

We flew down from my mountain top home and dived into a cavern glided through some caves and into a large room. In the center was a statue of a large Celestial dragon who was fighting off a Darkcentreal dragon. Fighting fire with fire.

Red and I; like many other dragons, gathered at the feet of our leader. He was a huge old dragon with a full red body and golden chest scales and light red flame markings all over his body. On his face was half of a white war helmet from the times when the four clans fought for dominance. His name was Cross. Cross Marian and he was Red's father. In fact he adopted me. So that kinda makes us brother and sister… that's the only reason she hangs out with me really.

"Do I even need to bother explaining how this works…" he grumbled and walked away.

Antia, his girl, rolled her eyes and spoke for him. "As you know the way this works is simple. Water clan will watch as you demonstrate your skills and they will chose who they find interest in. then the roles are switched. By that time it'll be around night. In the night you will take to the sky and seek out a partner. This is important because this one day in one month the moons shine full and the power to find love grows stronger. If you get lost in the dark your mate simply was not in the mix of groups." Antia smiled brightly.

Antia was a Water dragon from water clan. When the two clans come together on match day more than half are paired with the other clan. After that you chose which clan you want to live in. fire clan was the near winner of the four sided war until the others band together to even the field. Fire clan has been known to be strong and dangerous. Most fire clan move off to the other clans when they are paired with a dragon from another clan but Antia chose to stay in fire clan to join Cross at his side.

Antia is like a mother to me. She took care of me when Cross was to busy womanizing to take proper care of me. Antia has a black base with dark blue for the front scales down her chest. Her wing webbings were a dark blue as well and at the end of her tail was magic water. Yes I mean magic water. Fire dragons get fire from almost nowhere but the energy they use to power themselves. Life energy if you will. Water dragons use life energy to manipulate the water around them. Water dragons' bodies have developed over time to give their own water scores. Antia's tail has water for the tip. Her claws and horns are blue with purple caps on the ends that look to be water.

The caps on the horns are meant to show that they are celestial beings. You see after a certain age you gain unexplained markings that show you have more power than other dragons. Red is also a celestial dragon. Not only because of her markings but she is Cross and Antia's daughter.

"So let's head out there and show what you've got!" she cheered happily and took to the sky Cross following.

I sighed and looked nervously to Red. She smiled back as light from the opening doors fell on us. "You'll do fine… just use that fire of yours wisely." She said and patted my back before walking out into the light.

I followed close behind as the large group walked into the forest to meat half way with water clan. I breathed heavy as I looked around. Most dragons; especially the newbies set off to different places and did different things to draw attention. I just sat for a moment or two just watching as well. Many Dragons started leaving having done all they could and hoped they were noticed leaving.

I finally got up and did what I did last year and the year before and the year before that. For some reason I've only done it three times but it's clicked into my head.

I threw a couple flames did some flips sliced some trees down… things like that. I finally just stopped. I wasn't done with the routine. But. I just stopped. I don't know why really. I suddenly looked up at a tree nearby and I felt a presence within. I couldn't see. It was dark but I felt eyes staring at me from there. It gave me chills.

I got up and walked away. I walked back to our city and caught up with Red and the rest of the group. "hey." She said a faint smile on her face. "I saw you freeze for a few minutes… you okay?" she asked.

"fine." I smiled back softly.

"okay." She shrugged and followed the group back out into the forest. This time we went much farther than before into water clan. We spread out and got comfortable. I lay in the grass below a tree. Red sat next to me.

We watched as the water dragons showed off for us but I honestly wasn't very amused by most of them. Only one drew my attention for a bit.

He was a bit large for his age but still close to the same size as me. He had a black base and his chest scales were dark blue. His horns were blue and so where his eyes. They showed a coldness in them but at the same time I found them calming. His claws were a darker blues then his eyes matching his wing membrane. At the end of his tail was the magic water much like any other dragon of his clan only his was different. Inside was a black design with a marking around the edges. The markings around the edges were connected to his tail but the symbol inside floated in between the near circle.

The dragon used his tail water to cut threw trees and many other things. He even split a rock which was hard for any dragon of his clan. I looked at my clan to see he was being looked at by plenty of girls. I should be looking at girl but I just wasn't into them. They were… I don't know… girly about it… they did more pretty things then defensive things… ether way I just wasn't into it.

The water dragons wandered away and we began to wander back home. We all looked at the sunset as it went down. I'd never really watched the sunset. I've always been busy. It was nice to watch it. It was almost warming.

As the sun touched the horizon we took to the sky. Many fire dragons dashed around me or passed me. I wasn't the perfect flyer. Like I said I was no wind dragon. I wasn't a very good flyer in my clan ether…

I watched many dragons gather around a few. Two or three fire dragons surrounded by water dragons. Or water dragons surrounded by a few fire dragons. All the others rushed around trying to decide where to go.

I sighed and just watched waiting for someone to approach me.

* * *

**Many girl dragons danced around me for my attention but I wasn't into them. I looked around for that one male. The white one. I almost couldn't see him anywhere. Until I spotted him as the night slowly came. He was bright white how could I miss him in the growing dark?**

**I maneuvered my way over to him avoiding the girls. He just sat there in the sky looking around as if lost. He was cute. His sweet eyes and small body; they out ruled the strangeness he looked. I came up behind him as he looked at the sun setting. **

**When the light fell beyond the horizon we tested each other with a sky dance. At first I had honestly not wanted to go but my father pushed me to do it. Now I almost thanked him.**

**I tapped the boy on his shoulder making him turn quickly. He looked at me surprised. He sat staring at me almost breathless. Then he shook his head and spoke. "h-hi…" he backed away to gain space.**

"**hey." I said taking the space he gave.**

"**I'm Allen…" he said backing up some more.**

"**Kanda." I said I glared at him softly; he seemed to not know what to say. Lack of communication I guess.**

"**K-kinda what?" he asked tilting his head to the side.**

"**Call me Kanda." I rolled my eyes.**

"**Oh…" he said and nibbled his lip a bit.**

"**The sun's about to go down." I said glancing over at it.**

"**Y-yah…" he blushed and looked at the ground far below us. "You might want to go join your mate…" he sighed.**

"**I already have…" I rolled my eyes. Honestly why else would I be here.**

"**w-what?" he gasped and brightened a bit. The sceneries in his scales made his cheeks turn pink.**

"**There it goes…" I smiled watching the last sliver of light go over the side of the earth. "Try to make catching you a challenge." I smirked.**

**The sky dance was really all about the guy chasing the girl wherever she went until she decided to land. The male's dedication to the female makes up for the fact females lay the eggs. If you were both out of breath then you were a match.**

"**Ah!" Allen exclaimed then flew off as fast as he could. I watched for a few second then dashed after. Keeping up with him was almost too easy.**

**First he went straight then zigzags then a few flips he even tried sky rolling to get away from me. "Come on I said a challenge…" I sighed as I flew under him and went up, cutting him off. He almost ran into me but instead he dived down at a high speed.**

**I dived after. He was much faster this way now. I had to try to keep up with his falling speed and boy it was hard. For a little thing he sure knew how to fall. He spread his wings a caught himself before he hit a single tree in a clearing in the forest we danced over. With him in my sight I couldn't see the tree coming at me so I nearly hit it. **

**I still followed after. He ascended quickly. I followed but ups and downs weren't my strength in flying. I could hardly keep up with him.**

**Allen few by the mountains, doing circles and figure 8s around the tops. I could hardly keep up once again. This kid had no gages. He was ether on or off! I didn't give up. I wanted a challenge. We travelled through the mountains for a while then we came to a crack in the largest mountain. I nearly stopped but Allen kept going. He came so close to hitting the side it almost scared me. At the last second he tucked his wings in and his small body slipped right threw and at the same time gravity pulled him down. He slipped right threw the other side. I did the same and nearly didn't make it through the tight squeeze of the first crack. I glanced at the inside of the cave to see that it was all crystal inside. A green crystal. It reminded me of Allen's fire. Speaking of Allen…**

**I went right out the other side because it wasn't as thin and I found him heading off back to the forest. I followed after. I was about a mile behind by now and we had long lost the other dragons around us. Allen stopped to catch his breath for a moment. Or so I thought. He set a trap for me. Like the other times wasn't enough…**

**He dived down to earth at a slightly slow speed. I caught up with him and began to fall by his side. He wouldn't pull up even when he saw the trees coming at him. I glanced over at him concerned. Did he have a death wish? We passed the moment when we could pull out of the dive without crashing and that's when I saw it. On Allen's side after the branches of the tree was a cliff high enough he could pull out of the dive without hitting the second lower set of trees. I tried to pull out a bit but it wouldn't work. My heart pounded in my head as the ground came closer. **

**I saw Allen speed up his dive giving me room to shift over and miss the cliff. It all happened just in time. The second I lined up with him the cliff passed my side. I could see my wings nearly get clipped by them. **

**I pulled from the dive to see a mountain wall coming right at us. Allen put on his brakes and turned sideways as if doing a burn out. I realized I had to copy him if I were to get out of this alive. He knew what he was doing… I did not. Allen's feet touched the mountain side and he used it to push off and change direction. I did the same. **

**It hurt me legs a bit on impact but other than that I was fine. Allen finally slowed down and flew to the ground. He landed softly and panted for a moment before collapsing and lying down.**

**I landed and sat for a moment catching my breath. That was quite a scare… I sat there for a moment then realized. Hey we were both tired!**

"**Allen huh?" I smirked and walked over to him as he growled tiredly and rolled over. "I just might remember it Moyashi…" I sighed and laid down next to him.**

"**I'm not a Bean Sprout… Bakanda…" he replied tiredly as he stared at the star filled sky.**

"**Whatever Moyashi…" I grunted as I rolled over as well laying by his side. "You're mine… I'll call you what I want…"**

"**Then remember you'll always be Bakanda…" he sighed stretching his front legs in the air then curling them back by his body. "What now?" he asked with a sigh.**

"**Now?" I said a slight laugh in my voice. "Why now? Why not in ten minutes?"**

**Allen laughed a bit then relaxed and closed his eyes. "How about 20?"**

"**Fine…" I smirked. "It gives me time to stare at you."**

**Allen got confused and a bit disturbed as he glanced at me.**

"**I'm lying…" I rolled my eyes.**

**Allen sighed and went back to looking at the sky.**

* * *

now that you know the actual story do you think i should follow my instincts and continue or leave it as a one shot? Review to let me know or pm me if you have any ideas you find the slightest bit useful. please help with any mistakes you find

wove you all! :)


	2. Chapter 2

okay! i have decided to continue this story because people seem to like it. i would like a bit more reviews first but that can't be helped... -_- i also have to finish the story before i put any more chapters up. i would say it won't take long which for me it doesn't but i'm in the middle of a few things school home problems and stuff so it might take longer. i am more then happy to finish it bit please know that it may take some time for chapters to come out. also in the comments i noticed a question that i questioned my self. the more i think about it the more i feel i may up the rating if i get more reviews asking for it. it would be my first time making something like that and even i would like to know how it turns out. remember i take requests i check my reviews even after the story is finished and i'd be more then happy to lend ideas or take ideas. i wove you guys a lot and i find all your requests so be fun to make. any thing you guys want to see in this story i'd be happy to place in for you.

wove you readers!

remember ask and you shall get. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

sorry this one took so long... i was having the largest block i've ever gotten... -_- well it's done now so please review and give me anything you think you would like to see in the story... i'll make it happen! now that this chapter is done i'm in another block if you have anything i'd be willing to try them :D

* * *

We sat in the grass for a while longer. I stared at the sky. What was going to happen now? This relationship I have with Kanda is built on nothing. All I know is his name. I'm not even sure my so called curse didn't set me up badly.

There was just this feeling… I felt so happy to have someone who's supposed to love me but… I feel so empty because I know nothing... it's like I'm lost…

"Come on Moyashi…" Kanda grumbled and rolled over standing up and shaking the lose grass from his back.

I looked at him from where is sat. "Where to Bakanda?" I asked a slight smirk coming to my face.

Kanda rolled his eyes at the name I made up for him. "Where else Moyashi."

"Home?" I asked with a sigh.

"That's where we were going in the first place." Kanda sighed.

"Oh…" I said and rolled over to get up. "Um… so… we're supposed to… move in together or something like that right?" I said a slight smile coming to my face. I didn't know where I wanted to be. I want to go somewhere else but I have no idea if I'd be rejected or not. It was honestly a scary thing.

We flew to my home where Red waited for me. She hopped off the couch and nearly ran up to me. "Allen!" she called whisking me up into her arms for a hug I've learned to tolerate.

"R-Red?" I asked pushing her away so I could breathe. "What's up?" I asked.

She let go and placed me back on the floor. "I walked with the celestials and they said that your arm is a mark! From birth you were destined to great things." Red smiles and bounded around in circles obviously more excited them me.

"W-wait…" I interrupted and she stopped jumping around. "I…I'm a celestial?" I asked backing away so quickly my back feet that were frozen to the floor couldn't keep up. I sat on the floor with a thump and I sat in a bundle of worries and 'what if's.

"h-hey… it's not that bad…" Red said and sat across from me. "You're still the same you…" she smiled. "Being celestial doesn't change that… it's just that when you die you become a sores of advice for other live dragons…" she said her eyes holding worry. "The only thing that's bad is the branding…" she laughed a little. "The caps hurt a lot… and people may not treat you the same but…" she paused then smiled brighter. "You're still you."

"Yeah…" I sighed a bit less worried. "Yeah… it hasn't changed me." I smiled at her to give her happiness. It worked. She smiled back and went back to the couch. "I know this is when dragons begin to mate but"

"m-mate!" I jumped a bit from shock. I had no idea that that's what came next. "W-What? Why did no one tell me what happens after…" I panicked.

"No one tells you anything…" Red rolled her eyes. "For the record I believe I'm the only one who talks to you…"

"Yes you are!" I snapped back. "And you didn't tell me! I'm not prepared for anything like that! I-I don't wana do anything like that…"I said as I slowly calmed down. Kanda must think I'm weird… or crazy… most likely both.

"I know… that's why I gave you this to worry about instead… balance the fact that you're different and at the same time you're just like the rest of us… I was branded early so I intimidate those I would like to love… so we decided we'd rather have you struggle with being a freak and find love to become a great thing instead of how we were… no one talked to us…" Red suddenly walked over to my window and spread her wings. "I'll let you think about it… Cross will wake you up to go to the branding in the morning…" he said before taking off onto the sky.

I sat in the same place for a bit then I got up and walked to my couch sitting down hoping to calm myself. I had no clue what will happen now…

I felt the seat by me move a bit and I felt a warm paw lay on my back. I didn't move. What is Kanda doing?

His paw slipped over the other side of my shoulders. No I'm serious what is he trying to do?

His head placed itself on top of mine and I felt warm. The numbness of fear and uncertainty melted as he hugged me. It was a strange fashion of doing it but he was giving me comfort no less.

I sighed and relaxed. I guess I'm a bit to stress… I mean Red, Cross, and Antia do what they want… they don't really do anything special… I won't actually change much…

"Allen?" Kanda spoke his voice normally holding a rude tone was now low.

"I have no clue what I'm doing…" I sighed. I know it's girly but I had to ask. "What do I do Kanda?" I don't know what I need to do.

"Everything you have to…" Kanda rolled his eyes good manneredly.

"I guess…" I said and relaxed onto him. I felt my shoulders slip under his chest and my wings moved to keep out of the way.

Kanda simply curled his front paw, the one across my shoulders, so his claws brushed my chest; it was a slight tightening in the hug.

I couldn't help my eyes as they closed slowly. I had just flew a marathon which if I hadn't done I felt like I would have been killed. It was late at night and I was woken early this morning… I was so tired…

I slowly slipped into sleep.

* * *

**I woke to the sound of a dragon landing in Allen's house. I glanced to the window to see who it was and Red was tip toeing her way into Allen's kitchen. "What are you doing…" I whispered glaring at her.**

**She paused in her steps and then looked over at me and sighed in relief. "If I don't take his food Allen won't ever leave his house to go anywhere…" she laughed back quietly then went back to walking into his kitchen. **

**I watched her go because… well I've got Allen sleeping on me what am I supposed to do? **

**"Well bye!" Red smiled and flew out the window. I rolled my eyes and looked at the celestial being sleeping on my front legs. I placed my head back on top of his and he sighed in his sleep. He's so cute… yes I'll say it…**

**I sat in silence and stared down at Allen. He snored softly in his sleep. It wasn't loud enough it was annoying but it was loud enough you could hear it.**

**I watched as he slowly woke up his eyes twitching under his closed lids then they cracked open showing his exotic eyes. They looked innocent; having just awoken no problems to yet be meat.**

**He yawned and licked his teeth before shaking off sleep with a couple flicks of his head. **

**Now that his head was off me I could sit up. He didn't seem to notice I was there as he closed his eyes again and stretched like a cat before hopping off the couch. "How did I get here?" he yawned again before shaking his entire body stretching his wings. "I guess I just fell asleep on the couch…" he mumbled to himself as he walked off to his kitchen.**

**He hasn't even looked at me. I found it a bit annoying. It wasn't that I expected him to look at me all the time I just expected him to remember me and look for me.**

**I sighed and rolled my eyes hopping from the couch. I looked up as I saw Allen slowly poke his head around the corner in disbelief staring at me a bit shocked. "What?" I asked slightly annoyed… I mean honestly.**

**"I thought that was a dream…" he said still looking at me from around the corner of his kitchen.**

**"Well it's not." I rolled my eyes.**

**"Well… I got that now!" Allen said sarcastic and annoyed.**

**"good." I said and walked over to him.**

**"Eep!" he jumped and backed up a bit. **

**"What's up with you?" I held back a laugh making me sound sarcastic.**

**"N-nothing…" Allen shied and ducked back into the deeper part of the kitchen. I looked around the corner to see he sat on the floor facing away from the door I was looking around. "t-that means I'm a celestial then too…"**

**He was really beating himself up about this… maybe I should tell him I am one too… it would be right… but how would that really help his fear? He looked so sick…**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't really know why I'm so worried. Being celestial can't be that hard can it? I mean… well… I have no clue what they do any way… Celestials are kinda secretive… hell Red hasn't told me a damn thing about what she does when I'm not around or when she's on "vacation". What if it hurt? Will I feel different? What will I be doing? Will I have some kind of job?

I heard slow pitter patter of clawed feet as I glanced back at Kanda. He stared at me for a moment or two simply standing where I caught him. He slowly finished his step and came up to join my side.

I looked back down at my black and white tile floor. I don't know why but I couldn't do much else and staring was just too weird to add to my freaky things I do.

"It's nothing Moyashi." Kanda shrugged sitting next to me his back legs brushing mine as he took up the space by me side.

"For you maybe…" I sighed. I wasn't trying to be mean but he wasn't the one who didn't know where his life was headed.

"Not really." Kanda growled a bit as if he were annoyed with something that wasn't to do with me.

"How so?" I asked blinking and looking up at him.

"I did the same things you are going to do Moyashi." Kanda said and placed his paw on top of one of mine, the closer one. "It's not that hard… it's just weird." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"I haven't done anything or learned anything about celestials besides being friends with one." I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder. I don't know why but Kanda's cool scales calmed my nerves more than anything I've ever tried before.

"Do you want me to explain it?" Kanda asked softly.

"Mmiimm…" I hummed a no and breathed in through my nose. Kanda smelt nice. It was something I'd never smelt before but it was a floral sent. I gave a well hidden sniff of his sent. It kinda smelled like those Lilies I see on the pond nearby some times. His sent was a bit different though…

Kanda placed his head on top of mine letting out a deep quiet sigh, I felt his shoulders expand and contract as he did. I let another breath through my nose come and I finally identified the sent. Lotus, with fait moist earth. Not a swampy smell but a relaxing crisp water like smell.

"Just a few more minutes." I mumbled. It was more to myself but Kanda shifted his head a bit as if nodding.

I sighed a bit as Kanda pulled back and looked to the light shining in through the window. The sun was above the horizon by what looked like a few feet. I guess it was time to go…

Kanda looked down at me again before a slight smile graced his features. I stared at him. Holly Sparks! He was hot when he actually smiled!

Kanda looked back to the sky as I glanced as well. My eyes stayed however as I saw three Dragons on their way to my home.

I walked my way over to the window as Red Cross and Antia landed in the room. "Ready to go 'Len?" Red smiled a slight joy in her eyes. It would happen a lot with no explanation. She could be sad and suddenly she'll jump up with a smile and I hadn't even talked to her.

"I-I guess…" I tried to smile but I knew it came out weakly.

Red looked at me a bit confused. "What's wrong? You'll only be getting a voice in the back of your head." she blinked.

Antia laughed nervously. "w-what did I say about telling him that?" she asked.

Red sat in thought as I slightly freaked.

I was going to be getting a voice in the back of my head!

"I was busy talking to Mel…" Red blinked looking to Antia.

Antia patted her head with her paw. "Next time sweetie pay attention when it concerns your brother…" she laughed.

"Kay!" Red smiled brightly and shook the slightly larger paw from her head.

"What do you mean?" I asked backing away a bit.

"Shut up…" Cross growled shaking his head a bit. Guess he's hung over… again…

"It's nothing Allen!" Antia smiled a bit too creepily happy.

"o-oh… kay…"I said taking another step back bumping my back end into Kanda's chest. I jumped with a slight squeak and I turned quickly to look at his quizzical face.

"What's got you all jumpy?" he almost snickered.

"W-well…" I said sitting down for a moment or two trying to think about it. Sure I was freaked by what I was learning but I'll be forced to go through with this anyway… I might as well not struggle…

"It'll be fine Al!" Red smiled and hugged me. She threw her front legs over my shoulders hugging me from behind. "The insanity doesn't hurt!" she laughed.

"I-insanity?!" I asked stiffening under her body.

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"She's messing with you Moyashi." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"o-oh…" I blushed and looked away from them at the floor. Why can't I take a joke?

Red backed off from her hug and walked back over from where she came in. "come on the sooner this is done the better." She stretched out her wings and took to the sky. Cross followed although a bit slower and more annoyed. Antia stayed and looked at me for a few moments. She held a face that screamed proud mother. I sighed and raised my wings as she followed Cross.

I took off and then glanced back at Kanda. He followed after me and came up to my side. "They're one tract minded." He rolled his eyes.

"Y-yeah…" I laughed a bit. "They've always been that way." I smiled. Red Cross and Antia haven't said anything about the fact I was mate to another male. I wonder if they had maybe seen it coming or something.

We flew to an old temple carved into the side of the mountain and as I looked around I noticed the statues around the place. There were quite a few and some drew my attention while others where just there; taking up space.

"Sooooo…" Red trailed off looking at each statue as we passed them. "All you have to do is pick one." She smiled coming to a stop in the middle of the room.

"What do you mean just pick one?" I asked sitting by her. My eyes flickered to a statue of a dragon with the same marking as inside Kanda's tail on the center of its forehead. I kept staring at it. It sat right behind Red as she noticed I had taken my eyes from her. She looked back at the dragon as well.

"That's Mugen." She smiled. "Mugen was very compassionate and cared for all the dragons in the lands she ruled. She even cared for dragons from other lands as well. Mugen was a soft hearted Dragoness." Red said explaining a bit about the statue I was looking at.

My attention was drawn away as Kanda walked up to the statue and sat before it.

"Allen?" Red asked gaining my attention.

"Oh! Yes?" I asked back a bit startled.

"Becoming a Celestial means you have the ability to hold two souls in your body. You are born with one but in order for you to become an actual celestial and not a Darkcentreal. Darkcentreal dragons are those that have fallen to evil because of over whelming power. Darkcentreal dragons never took on a second soul. The point of the second soul is to limit your powers and keep balance inside yourself. If you don't the power can drive you crazy…" Red shivered slightly. "That's the difference between Celestials and Darkcentreals and that is why we are pinned against each other. Darkcentreals create chaos while celestials keep it. We haven't had a Darkcentreal dragon in our land in many decades but we know they are out there and we need to be prepared."

"I see." I said biting my lip a bit. "And I pick out a statue because…?" I trailed off. I mean I got all of what she said but I still didn't get the statue part of all this.

"These are all Celestials of the past… when you chose one you will take on its past soul and then a statue of your soul will magically appear. It means that now you are celestial and when you're gone your soul will reside in the statue until a new celestial call upon you to be its guide." She explained.

"okay." I nodded. "So… I just pick one out…?" I asked again.

"yeah." She smiled.

"This seems a bit too easy…" I mumbled to myself as I began to wander around the statues looking at each one as I passed.

I looked at many water, wind, fire, and earth dragons but none really caught my eye. I was beginning to get bored. It wasn't that they were all the same no they were all different it was that I didn't get a sparking feeling for any of them.

I got bored and began to just wander around skipping looking at statues all together. I just wandered between them. I had no clue where I was going. Suddenly a statue sat in front of me. I stopped walking and looked up at it.

I stared for a long time at the Dragon before me. Before my eyes the earthy stone grew color and he nearly came to life.

He was a black Dragon. His chest scales were white and so where his horns and membrane between his wings. His tail had a flame for the tip and his paws-just his paws- where white. Across his four head were bright white star makings.

I stared up at him as he stared back. He slowly began to move the statue staying in place. I backed away as he stepped off the stool he sat on.

"Allen, don't pick him!" Red yelled as she came running to me. I glanced at her but I could hardly stop looking at the dragon that was once a statue. "Allen he's a Darkcentreal!" she warned.

By then it was too late. The Dragon had already detached himself from the statue and was reaching out to me. I felt a rush of energy enter my body as his paw touched my head. I closed my eyes in slight pain as I felt an odd sensation as he entered my body. My body trembled with shivers and I felt like sparks were flying through my vanes making my blood burn.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Kanda before me a slightly wild worried look on his face. Red stood behind him just as worried. Antia and Cross were running up to join them.

"Are you alright?" Antia gasped as he came to a halt.

"Y-yeah…" I said as I slowly pushed myself up. I don't know when I had laid down but it was hard to get up. If felt much heavier now. "I feel a bit heavy but I feel fine…" I said as I pulled myself to my feet.

"Well that's a normal thing." Red sighed relieved. "It won't last long…" she smiled a bit happier. In her eyes was a strange worry and sadness still present.

'_Do you think he can hear us yet?'_ a female voice asked. The voice wasn't one I recognized but it was soft spoken and sweet as if it was a young child.

_'I don't know I learned to hear pretty quickly…'_ I heard Red reply but no movement came from her mouth.

"What?" I asked looking to her.

_'Holly jingle clouds! Did he hear us?!'_ the voice from before exclaimed.

"d-did you hear that?" Red asked confused.

"Y-yeah…" I said a bit disturbed myself. "Holly jingle clouds?" I asked.

Red looked disturbed for a moment or two and she look away from me embarrassed. "t-that's Mel… er… Melody…" Red laughed scratching her front leg with her front paw.

"Who's Mel?" I asked.

_'That's me! There are a few of us here that you can hear Allen… we can all talk to one another with concentrated thoughts… I'm Melody the soul Red took on to be her guide I was grateful she chose my hyper personality!' _the voice, Melody, spoke once again to me through my mind.

"So you're saying I can do that as well?" I asked siting down.

'_Yes you can Allen Walker.'_ A new voice spoke to me only this time I could feel it ringing in my head a bit louder as if he were closer.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at my own two feet as I spoke. It must be the soul I let into my body.

_'My name is Neah. And I am the soul you chose to guide you.'_ The newer voice, Neah spoke back.

"Okay Neah…" I said to myself.

"Moyashi?" I heard Kanda call out to me soft spoken.

"What is it Kanda?" I asked looking up at him.

"Neah is a well-known traitor…"

I froze.

_'They simply do not trust me is all… you can't blame me for refusing to take in a second soul… I fought with the celestials against the Darkcentreals… one of them took control of my weakened mind and I attacked my team… it was then that I died but the celestials that got to know me used all their power to seal my soul into a statue in hopes I could guide others to the path of light like I had chosen to take… they died giving me the chance to live again and so no one trusted me… I was left to rot until you chose me…'_ Neah spoke to me.

I wanted to believe him but I don't know how much of that was true. Sure he was a Darkcentreal but he was here under the correct choices to make so there must be a reason…

I bit my lip in thought. _'Alright I believe him…' _ I sighed in my own head.

_'I'm glad you do...' _ Neah spoke in my head again.

_'Wait he can hear me?!' _ I exclaimed to myself.

_'all your thoughts can be heard by me… you can push your thoughts into other Celestial's heads by thinking about them at the same time as you think… it's not hard it's just a different thing to do… give it a try.' _

I sighed in my head and gave an outside nod. _'So if I want to Talk to Kanda I just think about him along with the thoughts I want him to hear?' _

_'That's right Moyashi.' _ Kanda's voice came into my head and I looked up at him.

_'It's not as hard as I thought…'_

_'That's right… your name is Allen correct?' _Neah asked invading my head once again.

_'Yeah…' _ I said back.

_'Well Allen I hope we both can get along with Mugen…'_

_'That's right Kanda has Mugen in his head!' _ I spoke a slight smile in my words.

_'This might be a lot for you to take in so we won't rush you but…' _Melody tried to speak to me but her thoughts were cut off by Red.

_'You got to meat Maria and Sparrow!'_

_'Who?' _I asked back.

_'Hello Walker… it's nice for you to finally be able to hear me…' _another new voice spoke to me.

_'Okay! So many new Dragons! I don't know what to do! It's like they know me!'_

_'They do Allen they've been seeing through the eyes of their first soul for years watching every move you make.'_

_'No way…'_

* * *

**_'He looks ready to run for his life…' _**** Mugen laughed a little. ****_'I'd say hi but I don't want to scare him any more then he already is…'_**

**_'I agree Mugen.'_**** I said to myself ending the conversation between the two of us.**

**"We should move on!" Red smiled softly. "We won't know what to do with you and Neah for a while so it won't matter… let's get you home to rest." Red said and went to the temple exit.**

**I got up and followed her. She wasn't the kind of person I like but she didn't talk to me so I was fine with her annoying personality.**

**Allen sighed and stood up from his seat joining us in flight; Cross and Antia passing us on the way. They're long snake like structure having more aerodynamics then our mammal like shape.**

**Antia and Cross headed home and Red divided from us not long after. It was just me and Allen now. I glanced back at him his face troubled and his eyes out of focus as he trusted me to lead him while he remained in thought.**

**I landed in his home and so did he. His eyes were back into focus as he walked up to his room stopping at the top of the stairs to look back at me. "Thanks for coming with me." he smiled softly. "You can stay here for the night if you want… all I have is the couch though…" he said and when I didn't answer he shook his head and went into his room.**

**I sighed and looked at his couch. I guess it would be best to meet him close by. I climbed onto the couch and settled in. slowly falling asleep.**

* * *

**I woke up under a Sakura. I looked up at the dragon sleeping by me. She was dark blue with silver horns and black caps on the ends. Her chest was silver like her horns claws and membrane between her wings. On her four head was the making at the end of my tail in a crisp white. At the end of her tail was water just like mine. Her eyes opened to show Crisp Ocean blue.**

**Mugen smiled at me as she slowly got up and stretched much like a cat. She looked around at the world around us. It wasn't unusual for us anymore to see the inverted world around us. The red and purple grass the white sky the black and orange tinged moon. The black stars shinning in the white sky. The blood red and orange light colored water in the pond. The pink flowers of the Sakura a dark blue. **

**Slowly two dragons came to join us. One was Red and the other was Mel. Melody had light blue eyes with a dark blue spot around her eyes little spots marked around her big eye spots decorating her face nicely. Her horns were dark blue with light neon blue caps waved like water and splash spots marking them as well. Her chest was dark blue and her body was a neon blue like her caps. She had bright white stockings to her elbows like Red only her paws were dark blue like the marks around her eyes also making water spots. Down the back of her neck, her back, and her tail were dark blue stripes like Red's dark Red colored ones. Her wings had dark blue for a membrane and at the end of her tail was water.**

**Many think you have to choose a Dragon of the same element as you but honestly you didn't. Red was a fire Dragon and the second soul she chose was a water dragon.**

**"Hi Kanda! Hi Mugen!" Red Smiled and looked around. "Where's Allen? Has he fallen asleep yet?"**

**"He's about to." I rolled my eyes.**

**"Last Kanda saw Allen he was off to bed." Mugen smiled at the two.**

**"That's good he looked tired… let's let him relax for the first time." Mel smiled back softly.**

**Mel and Mugen were good friends back in the day so they got along well.**

**We all suddenly heard a scream and we ran to it. It was Allen's voice and in this word you can hurt yourself. You could trip and you'd be fine in reality but you can be hurt by your second soul and Neah being evil and all we worried.**

**We rounded some fallen temple runes and found Allen looking around terrified and awed.**

**Poor Allen… we didn't tell him about this.**

**"Neah!" Allen Called worried.**

**Neah slowly walked up behind Allen and then sat a short distance from him. "Yes Allen?" he smiled a bit.**

**"Where are we?" he asked. "I just fell asleep!" he exclaimed.**

**I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Couldn't he tell this was a dream? "It's called Dreamscape… it's where all celestials that are in a living body can come to another completely opposite dimension…" Neah spoke softly. **

**The more I heard Neah talk the less harm I could imagine him doing to Allen. Neah seemed to truly hold patience for Allen his questions and his personality. The more I looked at him the more I saw him as a young teen joyfully talking with children. **

**"So this is like a world only we can get to?" Allen asked being calmed by Neah's voice. **

**"Other celestials come here. All that enter sleep come into this world and can meet with others of they're kind. This universe is as large as your world. There are many other Dragons in this world that are too far to meat just like in the real world. You can travel all you want here but when you wake up you will be in the same bed. Where you sleep inverts into where you wake in this world. Fall asleep on the couch you'll wake up in this world's equivalent to that location… do you understand?"**

**Allen nodded and slowly got up looking at the water near him. "Is the water hot?" he asked reaching out with his front paw.**

**"It's warm." Neah said and Allen drew his paw away. "It won't hurt you." Neah laughed like he was truly enjoying Allen's childishness.**

**"Oh…" Allen Laughed and placed his Paw in the water. "Wow… it is Warm!" he smiled.**

**I saw him flinch and then snap to look at me.**

**"Kanda!" he smiled and bounded over to me. "When did you get here?" he asked a glow in his eyes.**

**"Just a minute ago." Mugen smiled sitting next to me. "Not long… we're sleeping at your house we thought it best to great you here soon." She smiled.**

**"Oh… thanks." Allen smiled softly. God that smile was cute…**

**"Allen!" Red smiled and drew his attention. "This is Mel! She was talking with before remember." She laughed.**

**"Hello." Melody smiled softly a slight blush coming to her face. "Sorry I don't get out much." She laughed and scratched the back of her neck with her front paw. "Sorry about… you know… 'Holly jingle clouds'." She laughed.**

**Allen laughed back. "Hello Melody."**

* * *

well i've figured out where i want this to go but at the same time i'm at another block any and all ideas can be shared in the Reviews i'll accept anything at the moment... also i want to please you readers :D


	5. Chapter 5

sorry about the delay guys... i'm in the middle of moving but i hope once that settles down i'll be able to wright more... anyway i thought i'd post what i have at least so please enjoy~!

* * *

Kanda and I walked between the discolored trees and I would glance at the discolored rocks. "So… where are we going again?" I asked looking around and realizing we were in a valley instead of the mountains… I guess the land forms are a bit different as well. 

"We're just going to be wondering around." Mugen smiled as she joined Kanda's side.

You know I was kinda' a bit jealous… Kanda and Mugen go along so well…

"Allen? Is something wrong?" Neah asked making me jump. I turned and looked at him. I hadn't realized he had come to my side.

"No why?" I asked looking back ahead as I kept up my stride.

"You didn't reply to Mugen…" Neah said question in his voice. "Are you SURE you're alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine Neah." I smiled at him. "I'm just a little… tired…" I sighed.

"Yes…" Neah sighed. "You will get plenty tired…" he nodded then smiled softly. "when you are awake your body here will rest and when you rest there your body here will wake… it's almost like reality… only now you carry two things that are heavy… souls… you will get tired and you may start sleeping longer…" 

I sighed and nodded. "Ah!" I jumped when I bumped into Kanda once again. Kanda looked back at me with a blank face. "What's wrong Kanda?" I asked tilting my head.

Kanda sighed and sat down where we were walking. "Mugen why not go talk with Neah." Kanda asked.

"Sure." Mugen smiled and then looked to Neah. "Come on…" she cooed with a smile.

Neah looked to me slight worry inched its way from his aura to mine. "It's fine." I smiled giving him comfort. Neah sighed and nodded before following Mugen off somewhere else.

"Kanda? Do you want to talk?" I asked softy sitting by him quietly.

Kanda sighed heavily and looked at the sky. "Neah really cares for you."

"Ah?... yeah." I nodded and looked to the sky hoping to see what he did.

"We don't know much about each other…" Kanda said his tail swishing a bit in annoyance.

"Yeah…" I sighed annoyed as well. "sorry." I held back a laugh.

"I should be the one to apologize." Kanda said and looked down at the red grass below his feet.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I want kids."

"Eh?" I froze. "What?" I laughed a blush coming to my scaled cheeks the color in my scales changing to fit the extra warmth gathered there. "You- ha… want… hatchlings?" I asked then swallowed nervously finally letting the information set in. "I mean… I… wouldn't… mind… but… why tell me now? Shouldn't you and I like… wait or something?"

"You should know what you're getting into is all." Kanda rolled his eyes and got up lazily using the flap of his wings to pull his lower body to its feet.

"Oh… okay." I said laughing it off a bit. "Let's go find Mugen and Neah…" I did not want to be alone with Kanda after he tells me something like that

"No." Kanda shook his head and walked off in another direction.

"w-wait!" I exclaimed running after him. I didn't know the lay out of this place and I didn't want to be lost alone. "Why not?" I asked walking beside him.

"Just me and you…" he said walking a little faster. "Those two will be in our heads for the rest of our lives… we need to be apart a little."

"I guess." I sighed keeping up with his strides.

"There's a pond over here." Kanda said as we slowly came into a clearing.

Kanda was right. In the middle was a near golden pond with black flowers floating around. A rock made a slight cove at one side of the pond and the top of the rock could be easily climbed. 

"Whoa." I smiled and looked it over. "This is really cool!" I smiled and ran to the edge. I paused and looked back at Kanda.

Kanda calmly walked over and joined my side sitting by me. I smiled and backed up before getting a running start and jumping in.

Kanda used his wing to block most of the splash I made and as I came to the surface he flicked the water off his wing onto my face. "Don't fool around too much Moyashi…" Kanda rolled his eyes. Before I could retort he added. "If you do you'll be tired here the next time you show up as well."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yes mother…" I growled sarcastically. "Just have some fun with me~!" I smiled brightly hoping to get him to loosen up a bit.

"I live by the water Moyashi I have water at the end of my tail I don't want to be any more wet then I have to be…" 

"Fine…" I sighed and climbed out shaking the water from my body like a dog.

I suddenly yawned and looked up at Kanda who was sitting by the water's edge. I slowly walked by way over and say by him. He glanced over at me then looked back to where he was staring. "Tired?" he asked a slight laugh in his voice.

"Himm…" I nodded and laid down by him my back legs away from him and by front crossed at the wrists. I curled my wings up and leaned onto Kanda a bit. He may be a jerk but he was nice when everything was quiet.

I felt Kanda slowly pull his shoulder away from where it rested on my own. I almost growled until he put it over the other side of my shoulders. "Kanda?" I asked looking up at him craning my neck back at him.

Kanda just yawned quietly and laid his chest over my back crushing me a bit. "Call me Yuu." He mumbled and settled into his new found spot on top of me.

"Yuu?" I paused as Kanda laid his head on mine. "What are you doing?" I added my eyes trying to roll back and look at him.

"It's time to wake up Moyashi." Kanda sighed his front legs acting like arms and hugging my shoulder and neck tightly. "Go to sleep." He whispered in my ear.

I shivered slightly as the blood rushed to my cheeks and I slowly let myself relax under him. His warmth slowly warming the cold chill I had gotten and my eyes drifted closed.

* * *

I woke slowly rolling around in my bed irritably as I tried to go back to sleep but the light hitting my face was everywhere.

_"As much fun as it sounds little one it's time for sleep to end." _ Neah sighed in my head making my grown and him sigh. _"Come now the light's far passed your bed and darkness will be hard to find by now just wake to the light." _ Neah spoke a bit of an annoying laugh in his voice.

Fine… I grumbled to myself and rolled out of bed my body landing on the ground with a loud thump.

"Moyashi? What are you doing?" Kanda asked an annoyed sound in his voice.

"Waking up…" I grumbled and sat up in the spot I had landed.

I heard Kanda coming up the stairs to my room and he slowly peeked the door open. "Falling on the floor is how you wake up in the morning?" Kanda asked rolling his eyes.

_"He has quite the point Allen." _ Neah laughed.

_"Oh shut up…" _I grumbled back and got the rest of the way to my four paws.

Kanda sighed and turned around his tail swishing and the water at the end split apart a few times before magically flying back together. "Breakfast is ready…"


End file.
